You Two
by Normryl
Summary: Complete. JD and Dr Cox realise their relationship goes beyond friendship. Still not slash friendship fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: You Two  
Summary: **JD and Dr Cox realise that they have something beyond friendship.  
**Pairings: **This is **not slash**. Sorry to the JD/Cox lovers, but I just can never see them like that. Pure friendship within.  
**Notes:** This story is based on the song 'Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own' by U2. It's an absolutely stunning song. And the title is a terrible rip off of their band name.  
This idea just came to me listening to this song and I've tried to go along with the lyrics as much as possible. It's skips between JD and Cox's POV's but it's marked clearly enough. I'm still continuing with 'Ignite Your Bones' as well.

_**'Tough, you think you've got the stuff  
**__**You're telling me and anyone  
**__**You're hard enough'**_

**1. Some of the Punches**

**JD's POV**

There was something about that night.  
Maybe it was a gleam in his eye, or his body language. I didn't know what it was, but it was different. As usual he ignores me and Turk and sits on his own. Drinks alone.  
Jordan's out of town. I remember he told me earlier on at work. Gone to visit her mother with Jack and the baby. I don't know if Perry doesn't get on with her that well, but he didn't seem bothered about not going.

Carla and Elliot are spending a girlie night in, looking after Isabella and we'd agreed that next week, we'd switch roles and the girls could go out and we'd stay in.

About half way through our night, Turk got paged and had to go back to the hospital. I was a little bummed out that our night had been cut short but it was one of those things when you were a doctor.

It was probably five minutes after Turk left that I noticed Perry was leaving. I didn't pay much attention to it. I know he's not someone who'd drink and drive. He always walked home if he'd drunk too much, but he always played it safe. Never got carried away with himself and made stupid mistakes. He knew what he could and couldn't do.

So I watched him leave. And just after he went, I saw two other guys leave. And it didn't even click at first. People left bars all the time, why would this be any different? But it was like a bell started ringing in my head. Was this what Spiderman's spidey sense was? For whatever reason, I knew I had to leave right then. Without finishing my appletini, and not waiting for the change from the dollar bills I left on the bar and quickly went outside.

There's was nothing there. Well, there was the usual world there, but nothing out of the ordinary. I'm not sure what I was expecting, some sort of apocalypse maybe? It wasn't there. I'd already paid, my bill and knew I'd look like an idiot if I went back in, so I decided I'd had enough for the night. But it was after I took a few steps that I heard the sound. A strange grunting noise, was the best I could do to describe it. And like a truck hitting me, I realised what the sound was. It was Dr Cox being beaten up by those guys. It was him I could hear.  
Without thinking what the hell I was doing, I raced towards the noise. I could hardly register it getting louder, but as I rounded the corner where the bar was, it got very real.

Dr Cox was on the ground as the two guys who'd followed him were kicking him. Luckily, my distraction stopped them momentarily. Of course, I had no idea what I was doing. I wasn't a fighter. I'm not a lover either so I was a little screwed. But I wasn't about to let them carry on. I quickly made my way over, pretty convinced I'd be on my back at any minute and I was pretty much right.

One of the guys launched himself at me, but as I flew towards the ground, guy on top of me, I saw Dr Cox getting back up and catching his guy with what I can only describe as a soprano induces shot to the groin. And even though I wasn't in the best position, I did at least feel better about the fact that my mentor was getting back on top of things. I clambered to my feet as I saw one of the guys limping away, his friend helping him.

Dr Cox looked across to me, a look of anger on his face. "For God's sake, Nancy."

He didn't explain that comment, and I wasn't entirely sure I knew what he was talking about. So I smiled at him, probably looking goofy as hell.

_**'You don't have to put up a fight  
**__**You don't have to always be right  
**__**Let me take some of the punches  
**__**For you tonight'**_

**Dr. Cox's POV**

It had been a pretty decent night. I had no Jordan to bug me at home.

There would, for once, be some peace and quiet there. As Jack was getting older and more independent I had really being looking forward to the things he'd start to be able to do for himself, like turn on the TV in the mornings rather than wake us up, get his own cereal in the mornings and pour daddy a scoth when he asked. And it was all so close and then it's all gone. We have another crying, whiny baby. Not that I didn't love her. I mean, my daughter was beautiful and I couldn't wait for the days when I got to tell her that she wasn't going to leave my house looking like that. Every father's dream.

So the night had been good. Newbie had managed to stay away from me all night, which was a rare blessing. I heard the beeper go off and I watched from the corner of my eye as I saw Ghandi leaving. Damn it! I knew if I didn't make a split pretty sharpish, newbie would make his way over and everyone would see that appletini guy sitting here with me. The scotch and beer guy. The guy who could drink real drinks.

I didn't want to make it too obvious I was leaving because I was scared JD would talk to me, so I waited about 5 minutes. Well, it was about 3 minutes and then I paid the bill.

I thought I was clear. I got out the door, went to the car and then I heard footsteps behind me. When I stopped just short of my car I knew it wasn't newbie. I spun round, looking to see who was there. Two guys I'd never seen before. I know there's no good reason that those two guys are going to be standing there. They don't want to ask me what shampoo I use or where I bought my jacket. And knowing that, I still didn't expect the cheap shot. A hard kick to my stomach and I was bent over in a second. And then it just happened. I could feel them kicking me, but nothing really registered. All I really remember was the moment I went down because I knew right then, I was screwed.

Maybe someone was watching out for me that night because the kicking stopped. Whoever was looking out for me obviously liked to play practical jokes because they sent newbie. Either way, he was a distraction and one of them lunged towards him. I didn't watch that as I used my forearm to make the first ever case of a guy with 'innie' genitals. As he flopped to the floor, his friend looked round. His eyes on me. Could he sense how pissed off I was right now? Not sure. If not, I'd be happy to show him. Seeing the state his friend was in, I guess he knew that I intended to fight dirty.

He backed off, collecting the remains of his friend as he went. When I looked back at newbie, he'd got to his feet.

"For God's sake, Nancy." Was all I could say. Because I knew one thing was certain now.

He'd want to make sure I was alright.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** A few people have commented that the summary contradicts itself. I'm not planning on changing it because it really doesn't. This story is not slash and JD and Cox will realise their relationship is more than friendship. Get your minds out of the gutters, slashers. I've changed the POV for this chapter.  
It took me far too long to write this and I have no idea how the next chapters going to go, so it may be a while before I update.

_**We fight all the time  
**__**You and I...that's alright  
**__**We're the same soul**_

JD watched Perry carefully as pulled his t-shirt off.

He noticed a slight pained expression on his face. Some places on Perry's back and stomach were red and JD knew they'd quickly turn to bruises.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" JD asked.

Perry shot him a look that told him he should _definitely_ stay quiet. Despite the look, JD spoke again.

"I just want to help."

Sighing loud enough for his neighbours to hear, Perry turned to JD. "I don't want your help. I don't need it. I'm a doctor."

"Yeah well so am I."

"I'm sorry, I worded that wrong. I'm a _good_ doctor."

"Why'd you always have to do that? All I'm trying to do is help."

"Babs, I never asked for your help, m'kay?"

"Fine, you know what, maybe I'll just go and you can stay here and be sarcastic to yourself all night."

_**I don't need...I don't need to hear you say  
**__**That if we weren't so alike  
**_**_You'd like me a whole lot mor_e**

"Do you know you're literally the most annoying person I've ever met."

"Oh, and you're not annoying?" JD shot back, anger in his voice. The look on Perry's face said it all. He clearly never thought he was annoying. Ever. "The way you degrade everyone, the weird way you speak, the fact that even the people who know you well still get pissed off with how you treat them."

"Straight shooting, huh? Do I get a turn?"

"I don't know, do you?" JD said, trying his best to imitate Perry vocally.

"How about the way you still don't know whether or not your in love with your best friend. And I mean the girl one, not the black one. Or the way you day dream all the damn time. Or the fact that in the 6 years I've known you you've not grown up one bit."

"I have grown up." JD shot back.

"And you're still after a hug from me. What the hells that about, really, huh?"

"When exactly did it become a bad thing to have a role model?"

"Since you turned to_ me_ to be one. Role models are famous people, or a hero in the community who saves 12 people from drowning even though they can't swim."

"So you hate me because I look up to you?"

Suddenly, all the anger seemed to go. Perry sank down on the chair nearest him. "I don't hate you. I hate how you look to me. Not the doctor thing. There's more to it than that and we both know it."

"What do you want me to say?" JD asked.

"I want you to tell me that's it's okay."

"What's okay?"

"This. Us. Is it normal for a guy your age to look to me as a father figure. Especially when you have a perfectly good one of your own."

"It depends on how you really feel about it."

_**I know that we don't talk  
**__**I'm sick of it all**_

"I don't know." Perry avoided looking at JD. This conversation wasn't a good idea.

"Look, this thing with us will always be this way unless you admit how you feel. If you have to tell me that we're work colleagues and that's all it'll ever be, then tell me. Because I need to know. I have to move on from this if that's what this is."

"I can't just say these things."

"It's just words."

"No it's not. They have feeling attached to them. And I'm not so keen on sharing those emotions with anyone."

_**Can you hear me when I Sing,  
**__**you're the reason I sing  
**__**You're the reason why the opera is in me...**_

"You know, my first day at the hospital would have been my last if you hadn't been there. It's all I ever wanted to do, but I'd never have made it if you hadn't been there. I'm constantly inspired by you. You've made me want to follow in your footsteps but steer me clear of the traps you fell into. If that doesn't make you a..." He had to say the word now or he never would "..a father to me, I don't what will. Being a doctor is my passion. It's something I always wanted to do, to help people. But when I got there it wasn't what I thought it would be. You are everything I want to be. And I know I'll never get there and I know I'll never reach up to your expectations. But I always try and make you proud."

_**Where are we now?  
**__**I've still got to let you know  
**__**A house doesn't make a home  
**__**Don't leave me here alone...**_

Perry didn't say anything, the words in his head were trying to tell him what to say. But the words he spoke were completely different. "This is so stupid."

JD knew he had his answer. Dr Cox couldn't they were just collegaues but he wanted to, it's what he meant. "I'm gonna go."

Perry saw the hurt in the kids eyes. He shouldn't have said those words. He wished he could take them back. He could make it right, he just had to stop him leaving.

"JD, wait."

"You don't have to say anything. I wanted honesty and you gave it to me."

"No listen to me."

"I gotta go." JD said, opening the door. His eyes were bright with unshed tears.

The door closed behind him.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

And it's you when I look in the mirror,

_**and it's you that makes it hard to let go.**_

JD didn't expect him to follow behind, almost desperate to stop him from leaving. But it happened.

Perry grabbed hold of JD's arm before he got too far away, pushed him backwards so he was against the wall.

"Listen, I don't want to ever have to say this again, but... I do... care. About you." Perry's stare bore into JD and made him feel uncomfortable even though the words he spoke were kind.

JD swallowed before he turned more to look at Perry. He didn't look Perry in the eyes, wasn't sure he could say what he wanted if he did. "Your probably the most important person in my life. Level with Turk and Elliot, but in a completely different way."

"This doesn't need to be said. I know how you feel, just because I don't react the way you want doesn't mean that I don't know. Or that in a small way, I feel the same."

_**Sometimes you can't make it on your own. **_

_**Sometimes you can't make it,**_

_**best you can do is to fake it,**_

_**Sometimes you can't make it on your own. **_

JD looked at Perry. "So, what happens now? How do we get back to normal?"

"We just do. It's not hard."

"Maybe not for you." JD commented.

"You'll be fine. If you can't find it in you to just act like normal, fake it. We're supposed to be professionals. Just remember that you're _not _working with your father."

JD nodded. "I can do that."

"Good, now get the hell out of here before I kick your ass worse than those guys outside the bar."

"See you tomorrow."

"I'll be there." Perry said as he walked back to his apartment and disappeared.

As JD heard the door close, he smiled. Because he knew that Perry would always be there for him.


End file.
